Dirrty Mutants and their Dirrty Lives
by CApTaIN MRs. FaRQuAR bLoOm
Summary: Its a stormy night for the mutants...
1. Little Blue Man and his Lady White Eyes

X-Men Fanfic

Part 1: Sexy Little Blue Man and His Lady White Eyes 

It was evident that it would be a dark and stormy night at the institute, but all the adults had gone out to enjoy themselves anyway (excluding Xavier) either at a local club or privately over a romantic dinner. Jean, Scott, and Logan decided to go to Club Gemini, while Ororo and Kurt planned to share a romantic dinner at a fabulous Italian restaurant. Later they planned to rent a movie and a hotel room for some alone time but they didn't necessarily intend on watching the movie. Now Scott planned to have some time alone with Jean so he decided to invite Marie, Bobby, Kitty, and Evan to distract Logan for the perfect moment to slip away. Little did he know Logan had some plans of his own. At the club everyone was dancing dirty except for Scott who was just dancing like a white boy Jean decided she'd get down and dirty with Logan she didn't want to dance with Scott after she had seen how he danced… Meanwhile Ororo and Kurt were in the car driving to make the reservation Kurt had made a week in advance.

"We'll never make it Kurt!"

"Do not worry Stormliebe if worse comes to worse we can teleport."

Ororo laughed at the handsome blue man she was about to spend the night with, she giggled to herself about the fact that she took so much time to look her best and sexiest tonight. She had spent 5 hours at the mall trying on several dresses and finally chose a white/ silvery silk dress that was quite form fitting and revealing yet very respectably elegant. She had spent 3 hours getting ready and this was why they were going to be late… because she wanted to look her best for the man who made her blood tingle at every thought of his naked body. Oh well… if worse comes to worse we can teleport.

Kurt looked into the eyes of Ororo… Oh how he wished they could skip dinner and just get to the making love part of the date, but of course she had spent countless hours looking her best for him when all he did was borrow one of Logan's old suits. He had to fix it so he could be more how you say comfortable (the tail). They were running late that was evident so he decided that he must teleport. One hand on Ororo and the other on the car he poofed and magically (or mutantly) appeared in front of the restaurant.

"I wish you would have warned me before you were going to poof."

"I'm sorry my Stormliebe I thought it was evident I was going to."

"Yeah well next time don't think…" Oh my gosh why do I say such corny phrases when I'm nervous? Oh well he probably didn't understand anyway.

Ororo and Kurt got out of the car and walked to the door.

"After you luv…"

"Thanks," replied Ororo thinking how much he had just sounded a lot like a pirate she'd dated before…O well… she took the thought out of her mind and just focused it on her darling little blue man and how much fun they were to have tonight.


	2. Jean looks good in jeans while a white

Part 2: Jean looks good in jeans while a white boy gets his heart crushed

Back at the club everyone was dancing really good and dirty with each other except for Scott, who Jean made a mental note to stay away from. (He was that embarrassing) Jean had to admit that Logan was how you say a better overall package. I mean the guy could dance, fight, stay alive, and was pretty much generous to women. Oh how it would be to spend the night with him she thought. He's probably really great in bed too. She decided she should calm herself down as she didn't know how Logan was feeling and didn't know what to do with Scott. She had worn her new jeans that fit her perfectly. They fitted extra nicely around her hips and butt. She hoped Logan would notice. She was also wearing her tube top on the off chance "something" may accidentally 'pop' out.

Wow thought Logan. Is there anymore room for me in those jeans? He was having a great time dancing with Jean and had it in his mind to whisk her away and give her a little taste of wolfie –man. But he didn't know how she felt and with laser boy staring them down he didn't have much of a chance. 

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah! A margarita would be really nice, Scott!"

"And I'll have a beer," Logan chimed in.

Scott didn't plan on getting Logan a drink but just got him one anyway out of the goodness of his heart. He couldn't wait till the perfect moment to slip Jean away he was planning something really special. He had been going out with Jean forever. I mean they had already had two abortions, so he thought tonight he would take her to that special spot and propose. He invited her to a normal night at the club to not make things suspicious.

Meanwhile Jean was getting really drunk with all the margaritas and sips of Logan's many bottles of beer, but they were sober enough to realize they wanted to leave together no matter what. So when Scott slipped away to the bathroom Logan swept Jean into his arms and carried her to his car. She left a message with Rogue telling her to tell Scott that she wasn't feeling well.

They arrived at a hotel and checked into a cheap room. They wasted no time and stripped each other down. They each were thinking the same thing, it was better than they imagined. So much better things got a bit out of control. Jean couldn't control her powers and emotions all at the same time, soon things were flying and crashing and breaking, but it didn't matter. Logan was a god she thought.

Logan had never experienced a girl like Jean before. She made love the best way and she was sexy so sexy, he thought he could marry her. Maybe I will he thought, maybe I'll ask her in the morning. For now he would take her into the night, take her away to paradise.

They explored each other's bodies in every imaginable way. And they planned to go on forever.


	3. Bubbles and Tacos

Part 3: Bubbles and Tacos

"Oh this restaurant is beautiful."

"You like my Stormliebe?"

"Well of course Kurt! But wow these prices are outrageous!"

"Nothing is to outrageous for you my love!"

"Okay Kurt, you're a little loud."

"I am dreadfully sorry."

"That's okay, now what are we going to eat?"

"Well I was thinking of the lover's dinner."

"Kurt that was corny. Anyway I was thinking along the lines of lets bail out of here and go grab some tacos from el cheapo bell."

"Yummy I agree…" replied Kurt feeling a little hurt because he had spent hours on the phone trying to make favors so he could get a reservation but then again fast food meant a faster time till the hotel room. "And maybe we can stop by the ice cream shop for a sundae."

"Mmmmmmmm… I like your thinking!"

So Ororo and Kurt made there way out, grabbed some tacos and gobbled (gobble, gobble turkey…. gobble, gobble turkey sorry I just thought of that) them down and finished with a yummy sundae. Then on both of their minds was only one thing how good that hotel room looked now because they both really needed to pee. Finally they checked in and opened the door, Kurt wasn't being a gentleman and ran to the bathroom first and said honey sorry but I have to pee. Ororo laughed and said it was ok and she decided to lie down on the bed, she was tired from all this running around. Then she heard it… It was a moaning sound from next door but it also sounded like things were crashing…. That's how things are going to be very soon but instead of crashing a thunderstorm will be coming through… You know she thought to herself it sounds awfully like when Jean has sex as she's had it before so many times with Scott (but they have never had the decency to get a hotel room) No but this person actually seemed to be enjoying it, something she believed Jean didn't do when she was with Scott. O well it couldn't be her. But then she got distracted because Kurt was out and she needed to freshen up. When she came out she was ready and so was he. He was lying on the bed with a bottle of champagne and his bathing suit on.

"Kurt why do you have a bathing suit on?"

"Oh I thought we'd go for a little swim."

"Well I don't have my swimsuit and the pool's closed at this hour."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a bubble bath."

"Oooooooooo but I have to request one thing."

"Anything Stormliebe."

"Those swimming trunks must go…"

"I didn't intend on wearing them."

"Lets not waste any more time."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Kurt teleported to the bathroom, bubble bath, champagne, and glasses in hand. Ororo ran into the bathroom after him. He was preparing things he turned on the water and poured in the soap. Then he poured two glasses of champagne and took off his trunks. He slipped into the warm, foaming tub. Ororo started to tease him she turned on the stereo and started dancing for him or rather stripping. At every new revealing his hardness became harder. Finally she stripped completely and got into the tub. They started to explore each other in every way imaginable. She reached his lips and suddenly there was loud clap of thunder….

"Be careful, Stormliebe, you might rise up a terrible storm."

"Well I pretty much intended too."

"Oooo, Stormliebe you are bad…"

"And your point is… anyway less talking more action."

Kurt thought quietly to himself Thank God!


	4. Unexpected Twists

Part 4: Unexpected Twists

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN XMEN! SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE ONE FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, K?

Back at Club Gemini…

"Hey Evan I never knew you were such a good dancer!"

"Kitty, that's not all I'm good at."

"So… what else are you … hmmm… good at?"

"Um… I make a pretty good-

"Boyfriend?"

"Uh… I was going to say-

"Partner in bed?"

"Girl… can you stop your white girl fantasies and listen to me?"

"Uh… like sure… I guess," Kitty replied back a little hurt.

"I was going to say that a make a pretty good-

"Hello Kitty," (dance to the beat of the magical feet of the hello, hello kitty… remember that commercial? lol sorry) yelled Lance out of nowhere.

"O great," whispered Kitty in Evan's ear, "kiss me quick."

And Kitty pulled Evan to her and they kissed. At first Evan wanted to pull away, but then thought twice, Kitty was a pretty good kisser… No sooner had the ground begun to shake and the same music was heard whenever Avalanche or Lance used his power. 

"Get your hands off my girl (insert Evan's last name here)."

Evan pulled away and said, "It's lips not hands."

That just made Lance even angrier. He came and took Kitty by the arm and tried to pull her away from Evan but she used her power to run away. She took off for the entrance and ran to Scott's car grabbing Marie's arm along with her. When they reached Scott's car they were out of breath.

"Why-

"It was Lance… didn't you notice the shakiness?"

"Um I was kind of busy with Bobby."

"Ooooo what were you doing?"

"Nothing much I mean we were in the public."

"Hmmmm…"

"Hmmm yourself I saw you dancing pretty nasty with Evan when 'Get Low' came on."

"Please we were just dancing," Kitty shot back still thinking about the kiss that they shared… it was pretty nice.

"Kitty why are you smiling?"

"Oh… nothing."

At the precise moment Scott, Bobby, and Evan burst through the doors of the club and ran to Scott's car. Everyone hopped in, but Scott noticed that Jean wasn't in sight.

"Jean's not here!"

"Neither is Logan!"

"O wait I remember she said she was leaving for the institute because she wasn't feeling well and who cares about Logan he's a tough guy." But Scott had a bad feeling because he didn't see Logan's car and Jean never told him whom she was going home with.

"Fine then lets leave already."

"Ok."

Back at the institute Scott was looking everywhere for Jean. Meanwhile Kitty had followed Evan to his room.

"Man, like I'm really bummed that we had to leave the club so early you're a really good dancer Evan I had a really nice time. Oh and about the kiss I'm sorry-

"Don't be it was-

"Nice," they said in unison.

"So um… Evan I was wondering if you were still up for dancing you do have some good music and your stereo is like totally awesome."

"I'd never thought I agree to do this with _you_, but okay, I guess you're not as bad a dancer either."

"Great."

Evan walked over to the stereo and thinking he already had his new mix already in he pressed play. In about five seconds blaring from the stereo came the words 'I love you, you love me…(barney)' Evan quickly shut it off and changed the cd. 

"Sorry, Kitty."

"It's okay, heck I have that cd and still listen to it too," said Kitty a little happier that someone had the same interests.

"You do? Man that's Kurt's you really are a dork."

"What? I mean I was just kidding I was trying to make you feel better," Kitty said trying to save herself.

"I don't believe you and to think I was going to make you give me head tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was thinking, but now that I found how much a loser you are I'd rather ask the Professor."

All of a sudden out of the shadows someone came rolling out.

"Okay Evan let's get started," came the excited voice of Charles.


	5. Bonds and Bursting Doors

Part 5: Bonds and Bursting Doors

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN XMEN!

While Charles was trying to… Scott was looking all over the Institute for Jean. He hadn't had the time to propose to her, but also he wanted to make sure she was ok because she said she wasn't feeling well. After searching the Institute more than 10 times. He decided she wasn't home. Perhaps, he thought she went out to buy medicine. But what was troubling his mind more was the fact that Logan was nowhere to be found. He kept thinking the worst even when he tried to be calm. Maybe he raped her he thought. Poor Jean. Then, it happened. The bond that they shared was too close, he felt her in himself he had to get to her one way or another he had to rescue her from the evil metal clutches of Logan. So he set out just following his gut feeling making that bond of his and Jean guide him to his destination. He wasn't in control of himself anymore. The bond was so strong it was as if he was a prisoner to it, lagging along behind.

Finally after about 30 minutes he arrived at an elegant hotel. He quietly checked in as to not make any suspicion and went to his room. He rested for about half an hour and then got up, driven by the over powering bond. He left his room and traveled up and down flights of stairs till finally he came to a stop on the second floor. He paced back and forth at the door he felt was hers, deciding upon what approach he would take. Finally he heard it, a scream that belonged to Jean's. He couldn't take it he blasted the doors and there he saw a family. They were scared and the children started screaming while a mother slipped into the bathroom with her baby. The father was angry so he pulled out his gun and said, "What the fuck are you doing you… freak?"

"I'm s-s-so-so-sor-sor sorry…"

He dashed into the laundry room escaping the bullets and just managing to slip away from the father. What am I doing he thought to himself. But all of a sudden that overpowering feeling came over him again and he collected his things from his room, checked out and drove off in his car. This time he ended up in front of a cheap motel. It was awfully dirty. Then once again he heard it, Jean's screams as well as crashing things. It also seemed to smell like a fresh storm and sulfur. O well he thought. He stopped in front of the door of the screams and crashing things, this time he knocked saying house keeping. Nobody came to answer but the screams were getting more intense and he could've sworn he heard a grunt like Logan's. He decided he would blast the door. He did so, he heard laughter coming from the bathroom he approached it cautiously. He slowly opened the door and then suddenly Storm screamed. 

"What the fuck are you doing here Scott?" Ororo yelled very angry that he had interrupted a fine moment.

"I would ask you the same thing, but I can see- Scott shot back, observing Ororo's curvy body.

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Jean."

"Well, she's not here!"

Scott quickly left, but he still heard the lifelike screams. They were coming from the next room he was so sure. He wasted no time and kicked the door open. Sure enough Jean was on the bed with Logan. Jean stood up and wrapped a sheet around her when she noticed Scott was here.

"What are you doing here Scott?"

"Rescuing you."

"I don't need to be rescued."

"What?"

"I came on my own free will, Logan and I are in love."

"What..?"

Scott was at a lost for words.

"She said she's okay so you can go home, laser boy."

"No, you brainwashed her."

And suddenly he blasted at Logan. Logan ducked and they began to fight. No sooner had Jean used her powers to force Scott out of the room and repair the door.

"Now, where were we?"

Logan just mumbled right here and they plopped back on the bed, doing what they do best.

Outside, Scott was crying he wrote a note and placed the ring outside Jean's door. In the morning Jean found it and laughed at him, yeah right like I would marry him, but she did feel a little sorry.

"O well I'm over it!"


	6. Scott gets drunk

Part 6: Scott gets drunk 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN XMEN!

After writing the note, Scott left and went to a local bar that was open very late hours. He came inside and looked around. He remembered coming to this bar once with Jean and making fun of all the rejected men crying over the lost ladies swearing he would never be one. But, now here he was at the entrance and more sorry than ever. He made his way to the bar stools and sat grumpily and depressed. He asked the bartender for a beer and sat in his chair drowning his sorrows in a girl he loved. He flashed back to various memories of his sweet, sweet, Jean. 

**********clouds smoke around and its now Scott's memories**********

Oh if only I had the courage to talk to Jean about real stuff, not work, not X-Men, not mutant business, but love, soul stuff, inner feelings, Scott thought to himself as he cleaned the X-Jet.

Jean walked up to Scott and tried to find the words she had been looking for, ever since she laid eyes on the handsome creature that lied behind those dark red-tinted glasses. She searched for an answer for the feelings she felt at the moment, but just found herself to be more lost than ever. She just decided on a simple, "Hi."

Scott looked up from his cleaning and viewed the heavenly creature poised in front of him. He greeted her back and invited her to his cleaning. Not the best way, to win a girl's heart, to invite her to clean, but it was a way they could be together… 

"So, Scott… I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight you know for like a movie and some food."

Did she just ask me out? Scott thought to himself. Oh well, even though that wasn't the way he wanted their relationship to start, it worked. He shyly agreed and they continued to clean and started to talk about stuff. Slowly the conversation drifted from mutants to what the meaning and feeling of love was.

*****Memories flash forward a little*****

Jean sat in Scott's car gazing at him admiringly. They had been together for a while now and she felt she was truly in love with him. When she was younger she recalled how she had pledged to virginity until she was married, but these past few days she wasn't believing in God too much. I mean, she thought to herself, how could someone so great and so wonderful curse herself with a life filled with war and discrimination. Yet, He had blessed her with a great love, Scott. Then she decide, if she really, really loved Scott it only seemed fair to be able to engage in something as passionate as sex.

~~~That night they shared only something they could be shared with a lover…~~~

Scott was forced to regain consciousness as the bartender was asking if he wanted another drink. Scott nodded his head and quickly buried himself in his sweet memories. He thought about his deep conversation with Jean and how they had both saved each other's lives at numerous times. Ahhhh, those bitter sweet memories. How could Jean just give up on her love to him to Logan? He had known her love for him was real, she had told him and he could tell it was the truth. When did she lose interest in him, he never had noticed. Well, actually, he thought back to the time when Logan first arrived to the institute and that certain sparkle in her eyes as she studied every part of his built body. But, then again, Scott thought, he wasn't so bad himself, he was almost a match for Logan… Yeah, almost… At that moment Scott passed out from the liquor and the pain he was suffering from at that moment.

Several hours had passed and Scott woke up confused and hung over. He looked around at his surroundings. He was back at the institute somehow, he couldn't remember driving home last night, but shrugged his shoulders and stood up. His bed sheet dropped from himself revealing his naked body. Scott soon noticed and freaked out. He never went to sleep naked unless… the memories started coming back from last night of Jean and everything. But, then he stopped himself realizing that Jean was gone and began searching again for the answer of why he was bare. His queries were soon answered when something again rolled out of the shadows…


	7. Questions are Answered

Part 7: Questions are Answered 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN XMEN!

Author's Note: All of your questions will be answered, but I'm sure you know what happened to Scott…

Scott glared at the figure that just rolled out of the shadows. It was Professor X and he was bare. Scott was a lost for words. Did the Professor just take advantage of him? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Scott couldn't take it. The professor had just freaking raped him.

Finally Xavier spoke. "Scott let me explain."

"What the fuck is there to explain you, you, you, you dyke!"

"Scott, you are wrong I'm not a homosexual."

"Then what do you call people of your status?"

"Bisexuals."

"Oh, my freaking God! Wha-, what happened last night?"

"Well, Scott I sensed your depression and came to see you. As the bar you were at was only a few blocks away I just walked… I mean rolled and I got you out of there. Scott, you passed out. Then, I took you out and took you back to the Institute."

"And then what you pervert?"

"Well… we did it," Charles chuckled.

Then Scott picked up Xavier and brought him real close to his hand and he was about to slap him or at least that's what Xavier thought, but instead he stroked his bald head and said … "That was the best night ever Professor."

"Really, Scott?

"NO! And now I'm going to tell everyone you are a rapist."

Scott went into his closet and put on some clothes and ran out the door screaming, "EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

Once everyone had gathered in the living room (except Charles) Scott spoke. 

"Ok, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but the Professor just raped me last night. And we need to decide something to do with him because he can make his move still on others. And yes ladies you need to worry because he's a bi."

At this moment everyone was in utter disbelief they thought it was some kind of joke, but then Evan and Kitty took the floor and explained their story about last night.

"After I told the Professor I was kidding about giving me head he said don't be ridiculous and he freaking lunged at me!" Evan told the crowd.

Then someone shouted out, "Scott that's probably why you couldn't find Jean or Logan."

"No, I figured that out, but let's not talk about that now," Scott replied.

"Hey where are Kurt and Ororo?" someone blurted out.

At the moment the living room exploded with laughter, for everyone knew they had a thing for each other.

"So, what are we going to do," Bobby asked.

"I don't know, but it cant be anything drastic it has to be slow."

"Hey, man we have powers we can just trap him and bring him to the police."

"But… but… he's the professor," someone yelled out "cant he like control us."

"Only if you let him."

The mutants continued their meeting and they devised a plan. Just as they were finalizing the plans Ororo, Kurt, Jean, and Logan trudged inside. They were quickly informed of the situation, but neither Jean nor Logan ever glanced at Scott, whose heart began to ache again. 


	8. Pain, Metal, and Professors

Part 8: Pain, Metal, and Professors 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN XMEN!

Everyone had the plans for "Operation Charles" fresh in their minds. Those chosen to carry out the mission changed into their own costume thingies. (what do u call em anyway?) 

"Okay who's coming along again?" Storm asked Scott for the billionth time.

"You, Kurt, Me, Ahem Jean and Logan, Kitty, Evan, Bobby, and Rogue."

"Oh, okay."

"X-Men we need to move out, NOW!"

Rogue turned to Bobby and said, "Damn… what the cluck is up Scott's butt?"

Bobby just responded with a shrug and they both took their seats in the X-Jet.

"To clarify one more time, who's coming along?" Storm asked Scott for the billionth and one time.

"Can you stop fucking asking me?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Scott. It's not my fault that your 'precious Jean' fucked someone else."

The Jet was quiet as everyone processed what she said. As much as Evan wanted to hold it in he couldn't and he burst with laughter. Soon Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue joined him. Jean blushed slightly and then got up from her seat and walked towards Scott.

"We need to talk."

Jean grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back. Scott, the poor fool, couldn't resist her touch and let her take him.

"Scott, I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me last night. I guess me and liquor don't mix."

Jean gently caressed the man that she had deep rooted feelings for. His skin was smooth and she could tell he was in pain. She thought to herself, she did this she hurt him so badly, she who had scoffed at the ring that he had left outside her room door.

"Jean, I don't know if I can believe you, but I know that it hurts so bad, so bad to even look at your face, a face that I know and love so well."

Tears came pouring down Jean's face and she dropped to the floor. Scott knelt down beside her.

"Did you mean those things you said last night, Jean?"

"I can't remember what I said to you or anything. I'm very confused right now, but… but-

"I have to know something, right now, is there hope for us or are you leaving me for… him?"

"I can't give you an answer now, but please don't look the way you do now." Jean stroked Scott's face and ran her fingers over those red tinted glasses. Then she leaned in and kissed those lips that she had kissed so many times before. "I… I… don't want to see you in pain, love."

Scott stood up and said, "This, right now, is something I have to do, we can worry about us later."

"If that's what you want."

Scott helped Jean up and they walked back to their seats. Then they started off.

~Time has passed and the X-Men are nearing the place where they believe the professor is. ~

The X-Men neared the warehouse that stood before them. Kurt teleported inside with Storm to check out the trouble that lay ahead of them. They found heaps of scraps of metal and it puzzled them. Soon they found the doorway and kicked it open. They called for the others and they arrived immediately. They walked inside and gazed at the mountains of metal in front of them.

"Looks like heaven for Magneto," Evan said.

At that moment they heard a soft moaning. 

"I think we should investigate this ware house further. Let's split up," Scott ordered.

Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Bobby followed the moaning. It led them to a back room. The room's light was on and through the windows they could make out the shadows of two people, well, having sexual relations. 

"Do you think really think we should intrude?" Jean asked. 

"It might be the professor," Scott shuddered, "with another innocent person."

Scott blasted the doorway open and what was in front of them both shocked them and grossed them out. Rogue retched and threw up. 

THE PROFESSOR AND MAGNETO WERE… WERE… THEY WERE FONDLING!!!!!!!


	9. Things Come to a Close

Part 9: Things come to a close

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN XMEN!

It's time for me to end this story… things have been dragged out a little too long so yeah… it was fun while it lasted, but expect to see a new story very soon. (or maybe 2) anyway I proudly present the finale… Its bad but yea… who cares? I think I'm obsessed with dots……..

Everyone was astonished at the pair. The hated rivals and foes were… were… were… fondling with each other. It was just too weird. Nobody moved they just stared while the pair carried out their business not seeming to notice the X-Men watching. When all is said and done it was a pretty horrendous sight. Rogue continued to retch and throw up when finally she couldn't stand it anymore and ran outside for fresh air. Soon the others met with each other and the news was told. There wasn't much talk… no one really had much to say… they were all in shock. Finally the professor rolled out from underneath Magneto and for the first time noticed his fellow mutants.

"Oh hello everyone! Have you all come to join us and make a what's that called again… orgy?"

No one responded, but Magneto went to the back of the room to get dressed.

Finally, Ororo got the courage to speak and said "Excuse us professor for the silence, but it's kind of shocking and all to see you with…" She was at a lost for words.

"We are just enjoying one of the many pleasures in life Ororo. Mother nature has bestowed on us so many gifts and this is just one of them. Sex is so beautiful!" The professor recited so poetically.

Bobby snickered and said "Yeah but with the opposite sex… uh… this is too weird, can we leave?"

Everyone nodded in their heads in agreement and went back to the X-Jet.

Back at el Institute

Everyone was pretty much stunned and couldn't find the right words to say, they drifted off to their own rooms although, the couples stayed together. Ororo and Kurt left for Ororo's room to ponder and while the younger ones (Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Evan) decided on some fresh air. That left Scott, Jean, Logan, and a tremendous feeling of awkwardness in the air.

"Uh… Scott could you leave us alone?" Jean asked.

Scott glanced at Jean, he was so sure that she has remembered the love they shared, but he was wrong. He left to do the only thing that made him happy, put on his spidey suit and act out scenes from the movie. He turned and walked to his room.

Jean chuckled as she read his mind. The fool.

"So, come back for more?" Logan had a ear-to ear grin as he pulled Jean close to him.

"Yeah, why do you take me for, I say we try out some of those moves we saw the Professor doing," Jean replied back.

And with that Logan swooped him up into his arms and started down the opposite hall that Scott had taken.

After about an hour Jean sat up from Logan's bed. He was a master she thought to herself. She quickly dressed and headed out the door, winking at the sleeping wolf.

Knock, knock

"Who is it?"

"Its me, Jean, Scott I really need to talk to you."

Scott opened the door and glared at the woman in front of him, oh how he loved her!

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come for you. Scott I just spent the last hour explaining to Logan how much I care for you and how our relationship is special and how much I love you."

Scott was amazed. "Did he take it hard?"

O yeah, real hard, Jean thought to herself, remembering his doodad. "Er, I think at first, but things are cool now, he understands."

Jean embraced Scott in a hug. He pulled her close, smelled her hair and took in the rest of her beautiful scents. "This feels so right," Scott stated.

"I know." Jean looked up and gazed at the mysterious man behind the red tinted lenses.

Jean pushed open his door and dragged him into his bed. She lay down and brought him over her. Gently, she pressed his lips to hers.

About an hour later Jean got up and dressed as she stepped outside Scott's door and chuckled. Once she shut the door she met Logan's inquisitive look.

"What are you doing here Jean?"

"I just spent the last hour letting Scott know that what he and I had is in the past and that you are the only one for me."

Logan smirked and brought his hand around Jean's waist. "Must've been hard work. Let's go unwind in my Jacuzzi."

"You know exactly the way to a girl's heart, Logan."

Meanwhile in the garden, Ororo was taking a walk with Kurt. It was so romantic she thought to herself. Underneath the stars, the sweet scent of roses in the air. It was all too perfect.

"Stormliebe?"

"Yes, Kurt."

Kurt sat her down on a bench and kneeled.

O my gosh! Ororo thought to herself, he's going to propose!!!

"Whatever do u desire, my blue mutant?"

"Will u teach me how to tie shoes?"

Ororo slapped him and stormed off {ha ha… no intention for pun, but yea anyways}.

No, I'm just kidding he proposed and they got married and had many kids. They lived in a beautiful house on a pretty hill. Tra, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. As for the professor, well he continued to fondle and occasionally he sail hoisted. Muahahahaha THE END.


End file.
